This invention relates to new and useful improvements in hazard warning devices for vehicles such as bicycles, tricycles, wheelchairs, ATV's farm machinery, etc.
The inherent danger to bicyclists and a number of other vehicles is well known and prior devices have been conceived to attract attention to them. As an example, bicyclists have used a brightly colored flag on top of a flexible rod affixed to the bicycle which sways back and forth or sideways. Some devices provide reflectors that designate a slow moving vehicle and are particularly visible at night. Also, wind actuating devices are known that have reflecting and fluorescent material for providing eye-catching attention.
Bicycles and other slow moving vehicles also have been provided with rear view mirrors so that the cyclists can monitor approaching motor vehicles. These rear view mirrors are mounted on the bicycle, either permanently or in a snap-on arrangement, and in order to be effective they must extend laterally a sufficient distance to provide a rear image for the cyclists. These prior devices have a serious disadvantage in that they are difficult or impossible to adjust to the cyclist and furthermore are not laterally adjustable so as to be movable between a use position and a retracted position.